1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to landscaping tools for cutting and clearing grass from awkward locations such as sprinkler heads of permanently installed lawn sprinkling systems.
2. Prior Art
Of the various aspects of lawn care, undoubtedly one of the more frustrating duties involves trimming lawn edges and inaccessible areas around fixed objects such as sprinkler heads. Although numerous edge trimming devices have been developed, there yet remains a need for a simple device for quickly and easily clearing grass and debris from sprinkler heads which are immovably attached to a system of underground tubing for conveying water thereto.
In addition to beautification and improvement of aesthetic appearance, there are functional aspects which require removal of grass and debris from sprinkler heads. As the grass grows around the head or debris accumulates thereon, the sprinkling operation is impeded. Blockage of streamlets by overgrown grass, for example, results in uneven watering and water accumulation around the sprinkler head. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a lawn care device which is specifically adapted for trimming around sprinkler heads or similar fixed objects which project to the lawn surface.